Kazoku means family Family means love
by SickOfPenNames
Summary: I'm fairly certain there is a line like that in Lilo&Stitch. I'm farily sure kazoku is Japanese for family as well. This is what i think it would turn out like if Kakashi had kids. Basically a very dysfunctional family. KakakshiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Well this is my first chapter. I hope you like it. By the way the big block in italics is a series of flashbacks.

**----------**

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi perched silently on the windowsill, watching the two figures curled up asleep on their beds. He didn't mind that they were sleeping, it was one of the only times when they weren't fighting with each other. He loved it, returning from a mission to a sight this sweet.

As if she sensed she was being watched a little girl woke up in one of the beds in the room. She looked up and noticed a figure silhouetted against the moon. For a mere second she just laid there, watching the silhouette with fearful eyes. Then she recognised the hair and launched herself at him.

"Daddy you're home! I missed you daddy," yelled the little girl excitably as Kakashi lifted her up and swung her round.

"I missed you too Rin my little princess. Now, what do you say we have some fun waking up monkey boy over there?" Kakashi nodded his head at the other still occupied bed while setting Rin down.

Rin just smirked knowingly up at him.

Kakashi leaned down to tickle his son awake but as he made contact he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly Kakashi felt something small but heavy slam into his back.

"Oof!" Kakashi fell forwards with his son still clinging to his back.

"Hello Daddy," the little boy grinned down at his dad from where he was sat on his back.

"Hi Obito," chuckled Kakashi weakly. "I'm really starting to regret training you kids myself. Soon you'll be able to outdo your old dad."

"Nah Dad, you're the best," Obito grinned wildly then turned to his sister. He slightly inclined his head towards their dad lying flat on the floor then gave her a wink.

"Doggie pile!" Announced Rin loudly, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Nooooo. Rin sweetie you wouldn't do that to your dear old dad would..Oof!" Kakashi was cut off by another child landing on-top of him.

Kakashi lay there for a few seconds contemplating what to do to get his kids back but then he sensed someone in the doorway.

He looked up to see a woman leaning against the doorframe. She was of medium height with brown hair that fell in soft curls down to her shoulders. Her eyes were so dark that Kakashi found himself lost in them.

"Oh don't stop on my account," chuckled the brunette.

"Hi honey. I'm home," exclaimed Kakashi brightly, a big grin spreading across his covered face.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," smiled the woman.

The kids smiled down at their dad before grabbing Karin and pulling her onto the pile as well. There they lay, giggling for at least 10 minutes before Kakashi tipped them all off of him onto the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around his family, hugging them close until they all fell asleep, curled up in a big pile on the kids bedroom floor.

"_God I've missed this," _thought Kakashi.

Kakashi laid on the floor, his arms still wrapped around his family. He gently stroked Rins hair.

"_Just like her mum. What a wonderful colour purple is."_

**---**

"_Kakashi…" Started Anko nervously._

"_Yes?" Said Kakashi looking down at her. _

"_I'm pregnant," Anko stated simply_

"_Who's the father?" Said Kakashi smiling innocently. Anko hit him over the head._

-

"_Congratulations Kakashi. You are the dad of two very beautiful children, one boy, one girl," announced Tsunade with a smile._

"_Well of course they're beautiful they are mine," said Anko._

_Kakashi gave her a strange look._

"_Well you obviously weren't going to say anything so I felt I had to."_

_Kakashi gave a short laugh and bent down to kiss Anko on the forehead and scoop up his son._

"_What shall we call them?" Anko asked Kakashi tiredly._

"_Well if you have no preferences I have a request."_

"_Obito and Rin?" Anko asked knowingly._

"_You know me so well. Obito and Rin it is." _

[**A/N I know I wasn't very inventive with the names but I thought it was a sweet sentiment to Kakashi's dead team-mates.**

**-**

"_I'm sorry Kakashi. Just seeing those two growing up is like seeing myself in a miniature. I'm not ready to look after miniature versions of me."_

"_This has always been your problem hasn't it Anko? You don't know how to love. If you truly loved those children of yours you wouldn't mind seeing yourself in miniature. All that time you spent with Orochimaru must have worn off on you," Kakashi couldn't control himself any longer; he shut the door in Anko's face._

_Anko slumped down to the floor and lay there, weeping;_

_-_

_Kakashi and Karin were curled up on the sofa together. _

"_Karin thanks for all your help with the kids," Kakashi looked down at Karin, her head rested on his shoulder. She glanced up at him. Then he yanked down his mask and pressed his lips to hers._

_Finally Kakashi pulled gently away when his lungs begged for oxygen._

"_Karin…Maybe you should go."_

"_Why? You were the one who kissed me. You're bang out of order here Kakashi," said Karin, annoyed._

"_It's just…Anko," Kakashi said, looking slightly ashamed of himself._

"_I'm not telling you to fall in love with me and I'm not trying to replace Anko," said Karin getting up to leave. "I'm just here for you and the kids. But if that's the way you want to keep things, then fine by me."_**[A/N I so stole that first line from the film Jersey Girl.**

_Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap. _

"_You are never going to leave this house as a single woman again," he murmured softly in her ear._

---

"Honey?" Karin asked softly so as to not wake the kids.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah sorry. I was reminiscing."

Karin gently unravelled herself from under the kids and crawled over to Kakashi. There she snuggled up to him, her lips at his ear.

"What were you remembering in particular?" she muttered softly, her lips vibrating against his ear.

"Our first kiss. Which reminds me. I haven't given you a kiss yet have I?" With that he turned and grabbed her by the waist, rolling her over so she was on top of him.

"Welcome home," said Karin with a smile as Kakashi closed the gap between their lips.

----------

**A/N** Did you enjoy it? This idea had been sitting in my mind for a bit and then one day I suddenly got a surge of inspiration for it. So I thought I should share it. Constructive criticism and ideas welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Well I personally love this chapter, especially the end. Its pretty much an emotional roller coaster this chapter and I hope you love it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer** Opps I forgot this last time. Well I don't own Naruto x2

----------

Karin woke up feeling distinctly more comfortable than she had all night. She peered around bleary eyed and found that the comfort was because at some point in the night she had been moved to her bed.

She turned over and whacked Kakashi lightly on the head.

"Go away, I'm asleep," he groaned softly. Karin just laughed to herself.

"Why are we in bed anyway? I distinctly remember falling asleep on the floor after 'welcoming' you home," Karin chuckled to herself remembering the doggie pile her and the kids had created on Kakashi and the kiss that had followed later on.

Kakashi rolled over so he could see her face. He smirked, also remembering the night before.

"Well I was finding myself very uncomfortable on that floor and with you laid on me so I put the kids in their beds and carried you back to ours," Kakashi explained, nuzzling Karin's neck. She ruffled his hair.

"Your hair makes me laugh. It's actually flat when you are asleep like you might want it to be but then when you go out you absolutely have to have the latest bed hair," teased Karin.

"I will have you know that I am a trendsetter."

"Indeed you are dear," agreed Karin half-heartedly. "Let's go get the kids up then."

Kakashi stumbled clumsily out of bed to check up on them then came rushing back to the bedroom.

"Karin! The kids aren't in their room!" shouted Kakashi urgently from the doorway.

"I wouldn't worry, I smell burning so they are in the house somewhere," Karin said calmly knowing Kakashi's ability to overreact when it came to his children.

"And that's a good thing how?" Kakashi said shooting his girlfriend an obvious look of doubt.

"_Did I miss something while I was away? Since when was burning a good sign?"_ Kakashi thought to himself, obviously distressed at his girlfriends' lack of panic.

"I think Obito managed to convince Rin to try to cook again. They were practicing while you were away," Karin raised her eyebrows slightly, presumably remembering a previous time this had happened.

"_I've missed so much whilst I've been away. I've missed my own children growing up," _Kakashi thought sadly.

Karin noticed Kakashi's mood change so tried to lighten things up.

"Come on lets go see what those little terrors are burning," Karin smiled kindly at Kakashi, taking his hand in hers.

Together the couple walked through to the kitchen to find Rin stood on a chair towering over Obito, a big pan positioned conveniently over his head. She was about to bring it down when Kakashi step in swiftly.

"Now now Rin remember what we discussed?" Kakashi reprimanded his daughter.

"To take our frustration out on training and wait until daddy is present. Obito is not a training dummy or a method of anger management. Nobody likes twin brothers, they are annoying," droned out Rin smiling slightly at the last part.

"Well remembered," Kakashi ruffled his daughters hair and gently eased the pan out of her hand.

"_She is like Anko in so many ways. She certainly inherited her intolerance of other people and her violence," _Kakashi remembered the many times Anko had turned violent on him.

"Daaadddyyy," whined Obito.

"What did we discuss Obito?" Kakashi sighed knowing this one was a pointless exercise.

"Erm…….." Obito blushed slightly and beamed up at his father.

"Whingeing is not acceptable in any situation no matter how violent Rin is being. You will not become a good shinobi if you whinge at the enemy. Being bested by a girl, no less your twin sister is pathetic," reeled off Rin obviously pleased by the last comment.

Kakashi just sighed at the difference in his children as they launched themselves back into a fight. The one thing that was true for both however was their amount of energy and sass.

"Daddy try our pancakes," Rin beamed up at her father brandishing yet another pan his way. This one was filled with hard black disks that appeared to be smoking.

"Erm…why don't you eat them honey? You and Obito must have tried very hard to make them," Kakashi attempted to get out of having to eat his kids disastrous attempt at pancakes.

"We made them specially for you daddy," said Rin pulling out the sad face card. Then she smiled evilly. "And if you eat the manky pancakes we made then you have to make us nice ones for our breakfast."

Kakashi just smiled and heaved his children up over his shoulders.

"I say you go back to bed with mummy and I cook us all some pancakes," he said carrying them through to his and Karin's room and throwing the kids on the bed.

Kakashi turned round and bumped into Karin. He caught her by the shoulders then pulled her into a hug.

"You go back to bed with the kids then I will bring the breakfast through," he smiled through his mask and gave her a kiss on the head before going back to the kitchen to make pancakes for his hungry family.

---

"Bye Obito, bye Rin. Behave yourselves, I mean it. If I get called in once more by Iruka saying you two have been mucking around again you will be in serious trouble," Kakashi yelled after his children as they ran into the academy.

After dropping the kids off at school Kakashi ambled towards the Hokage's office. He still needed to report back from his latest mission and he also had to ask her a favour.

When Kakashi reached the Hokage's office Shizune signalled for him to go straight in. There he found Tsunade sitting up, completely sober for once, waiting for him.

"So how did it go? Did you bring the prisoner back like was requested?" Tsunade asked fairly impatiently.

"No," replied Kakashi shamelessly.

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Tsunade, outraged.

"I mean no. Simple as."

"Well why the hell not?"

"A couple of shinobi from the Hidden village of the Cloud got there first. Apparently they have been after him for a while. They killed him on the spot so at least he is dead," said Kakashi slightly fidgeting in his chair.

"_Oh hurry up and let me go you old hag. I need to be somewhere." _Kakashi was growing impatient

"Those damn Cloud ninjas have been getting in on everything, I might have to send someone out. Oh well. You're free for the rest of the day. Go, I need to drink," Tsunade dismissed him whilst rummaging around in her drawer for her sake.

Kakashi walked out of her office rolling his eyes slightly.

"_Oh well. If she wants to drink herself into a stupor then that's up to her. I however have much more important things to take care of," _Kakashi thought, his hand reaching into his pocket for his infamous orange book.

As he wandered through the streets of Konoha, Kakashi pondered his family. Karin was pretty much the kids mum these days. She had been there ever since Anko had left seven years ago when the twins were just one and he had brought the kids up to think of Karin as their mum. However they did know that she wasn't their true mum, they just didn't know who was.

"_Anko…Will she ever come back?" _Kakashi pondered this thought as he ran his few errands around the town.

As he neared home his thoughts switched from the woman he used to love to the one he know loved.

"_I do love her, I'm so sure of it. Ever since that first kiss I've loved her, maybe even since before that. Plus she is better for me and the kids than Anko ever was," _Kakashi was now satisfied that he was well and truly in love with the woman currently residing at his home.

"Hey honey I'm home," Kakashi called out as he went through the door. He looked around the living room in marvel. It was a complete tip, shurikens and kunais strewn across the floor, towers of scrolls and the kids homework. Although every step was likely to get you something stuck in your foot Kakashi liked it, it represented his family well.

"I'm in the shower sweetie, why don't you join me?" Karin called out seductively.

Kakashi practically ran towards the bathroom, having to leap over a straw dummy spiked with several sharp items that he didn't want to inspect to closely.

Kakashi opened the door to the bath to find Karin standing in the shower, water still running with a loo in her eyes that said "come get me."

Kakashi walked over and climbed into the shower with Karin, still completely clothed and pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled down his mask and gave her a quick kiss. Karin just looked up at him and gave him a strange look.

"There is a reason for me keeping a set of clothes between us I promise," Kakashi insisted earnestly, his mask still hanging down. Then he dropped onto his knee.

"Kakashi are you alright?" Karin asked urgently, assuming he was hurt.

"I'm better than alright. Karin will you marry me?" Kakashi said hopefully.

For a few seconds Karin didn't reply.

"Of course I will! I will, I will, I will," yelled Karin.

Kakashi stood up slightly awkwardly **[A/N They are still in the shower remember** and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. From there he carried to their bedroom and threw her down on the bed, still butt naked.

"I intend to have you right here, right now," he said smiling, walking slowly towards the bed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Fucking hell, can't I have a minute alone with my fiancé?" Kakashi asked to the air. The person at the door knocked again, quite urgently.

"Apparently not," grumbled Kakashi pulling up his mask as he walked towards the front door.

When he reached the door he wrenched it open with a certain amount of violence as he was not particularly happy at being interrupted.

"Kakashi why are your clothes soaking wet?" asked the person at the door.

"Anko?" exclaimed Kakashi.

----------

**A/N** See what I mean about emotional roller coaster? And a cliffy. Ooh you guys must love me for that. Anyway did you enjoy it? And thanks to my 3 reviewers for my first chapter: **TwoTails**, **starlitangel99** and **strangexdarkxrayne.** Oh and Krystle Obito has something to say to you.

**Obito** -I hug you Krystle, because you said you wanted to give me a hug so here you go.


End file.
